Starlight academy
by Serena-Chan loves Ash-kun
Summary: Leaf Green's two dreams were to find her father and get accepted into Starlight academy. She wants to keep it a secret why she is here, but the pesky Gary finds out her true motives! The only way to get him to keep quite is for Leaf to date him!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Its me! Im finally typing on the computer... anyway, i was inspired by reading a whole bunch of leaf x gary fanfics. Im planning to make this a long one. **

Leaf's POV

I was planning to hang out with Dawn tonight, but my plans changed. It all started when...

**flashback...**

_"Leaf! Dear! Please come down here! We have a big surprize for you!" Mama called from downstairs. _

_"What is it, Mama? It has to be quick because im hanging out with Dawn tonight." _

_"Here." she held out a hand, and in it was a beautiful leaf necklace. It was green and engraved with emeralds all around. _

_On the back of the leaf, it said, "For my dear daughter Leaf. If you are reading this a few years after when i moved out, that i would like you to know, i am dead. Im sorry i cant be there for your sixteenth birthday, the day... You know what. But always remember that Papa loves you."_

_I could feel my eyes start to water. Was i crying? Yes. Did i mean it? No. It was all an act. I didnt want my... something. I will reveal that later, but for now, i have to keep this to myself..._

_"Ma, is there any other news i need to know of?" i ask, wiping away the fake tears. _

_"Yes, you were accepted into the Starlight academy!" She cried, giving me a huge hug._

_"Unfortunately, the plane is leaving in an hour. You cant go with Dawn tonight. Im sorry."_

_"No, its alright, mom. She just texted me saying that shes going, too!" i cried, hugging Ma._

_"Now, Leaf, go pack." she said as she shooded me back to my room._

**End of Flashback...**

With Mama's help, i managed to fit all my belongings into a suitcase. I pick up my bracelet, which holds all my minimized pokeballs.

**At the airport...**

Once i was there, i put on the necklace.

"Happy Birthday, Leaf!" The bluenett said as she hugged me.

"What was that for, Dawn? My birthday isn't until... HOLY CRAP ITS TOMORROW!"

"Now, your gonna be a year older than me. It is time to start rolling up those sleeves and cutting short those skirts, because now is when the boys start looking at you!" Dawn cried cheerfully.

"Um, Dawn, the boys have always been looking at us." i say as i point to two men who were staring at us.

"Anyone boarding the plane to Kanto, the plane will leave in approximately twenty minutes. This plane will leave with or without you. " the man at the desk says.

We wave bye to our parents, and board the plane.

**That wasnt very long. ||||D Oh well, i can assure you it will be way longer next time. Until then, Sayonara!**

**Cherry-chan, logging off! ^U^**


	2. Chapter 2

Back on my tablet again.

Leaf's POV

Once we boarded the plane, the plane woman showed us what to do in case of an emergency. A few minutes later the food and drinks woman comes over.

"Would you like any thing to eat or drink?" She asks us.

"Can I get an iced tea? Thank you." Dawny said as she was handled her drink.

I looked at the screen in front of me. It said we had about five minutes left until we arrived.

"Leaf, it's time to turn the leaf. Lol." I whispered in my mind.

"Hey, Leaf, what about your boyfriend, Fire?" Dawn asked.

"Um, Yellow Amber stole him." I spoke in a whisper.

"Well, Yellow and Fire doesn't sound good together! Does it, Leaf?" She asked.

"Leaf and Fire doesn't exactly sound good either. They are like, polar opposites. " I replied. "But thanks for trying to help."

"You have now reached your destination. Please get off the plane in an orderly fashion." A monotone voice said.

"Yay! We've arrived!" Dawn yelled as she ran off the plane.

"Dawn, did you remember your power pendant?" I asked her.

"Uh-oh. I forgot it at home!" She cried.

"Here, I'll have it delivered here. Come with me to the bathroom." I say, pulling her arm.

I run into a stall.

"Power pendant, activate." I said, as it started glowing green.

(F. Y. I. This is her dress: art/Fancy-Green-Dress-157817555

With my hands, I form the shale of a heart.

"Find and bring me Dawns power pendant!" I yell. Luckily no one else is there.

Within a couple of seconds, her power pendant in in my hand.

"Here. Your lucky I didn't forget mine." I said, handing it to her.

"Power pendant, activate."

She transformed, and this is what she looked like: ?view_mode=2&order=14&q=by%3AShiroshi-san

When you turn sixteen, you get an upgrade in powers, and dresses. Dresses indicate your power level.

"Wait, why did I transform for no reason?" Dawny asked as she powered down.

"I dunno. " I said as I powered down.

We put them away, and walk out of the bathroom, and I read this random persons mind. Did I mention that I can read minds? Anyway, this is what one guy said: "Should I ask them what school their at? I am supposed to pick up two girls." He thought, looking at us.

"Is this the limo to Starlight academy?" I ask the boy.

"Y-yes it is! Are you two Leaf and Dawn?" He asks.

"Yes is, we are." Dawn said.

"Ok then, Miss Shirigana, (leaf) and Miss Kitswaza, (Dawn) please follow me to your ride." He said, as he started to walk.

-At the school-

Once we arrived, we took a look around. It was burgundy, and white. It was like, fifty foot tall! We were led to our dorm rooms, and there were three other girls.

"Oh! Our new dorm members are here!" One said, taking out and ear plug.

"Hi, I'm Misty, and I specialize in water types. Pleased to meet you." She said.

As soon as she bowed, a necklace holding a _power pendant,_ falls out of its hiding spot. I pull my power pendant out, and grab her attention. In the corner of the room...

"Hey, Misty, is that a power pendant?"I ask, gesturing torwards the necklace.

"Y-yes it is! How do you know?" She asks in a whisper.

"I have one, too. Are you water? Dawn is psychic and I'm nature." I tell her.

"Yeah. I am. Are you the... thing... as in, mother nature?" She asks.

"I'm not quite sure yet. Tomorrow's the day I find out. I'm turning sixteen tomorrow." I reply.

"Really?! Happy early birthday! "She shouts, giving me a huge jump hug.

"I never really got all your names." I said.

"I'm, uh, Soul. I'm kinda shy..." She says, fidgeting.

"And I'm Fire. I know I have the same name as Fire, the champion, but in way cooler."She said with a wink.

"Um, uh, would you please stop mentioning him? He's Leaf's ex. It's kinda bugging her." Dawn says, pointing to me.

"Ah, Yeah. Sure. I know! Let's say our crushes!" Misty says, jumping up and down.

"Ok. Misty, you start." Soul says.

"I have a crush on... Ash Ketchum." She says, turning a bright red.

"Ash Ketchum?!" We all cry in unison.

"Now, Soul, your next." Misty said.

"I have a crush on Silver. You know, the silent boy?" She says.

"Oh. Ok. So that's how it is." Misty says slowly, nodding her head.

"Ok, Dawn, you next." I say.

"I have a crush on Lucas, from Sinnoh." She says.

"You know he is coming here, right?" Misty says.

"Really?!" She says as her face turns a bright red.

"Ok, now. Your turn, Leaf!" They all say in union.

"I have a crush on my play mate when I was little. I don't remember his name, or what he looked like, I just remember he was from pallet town, like me." I say.

"Awwwwwwwwww. So sweet..." Misty says.

"Hey, what about me?" Fire says.

"We all know you don't have a crush." Misty says.

"Yeah. Your right!"She said as we laughed our heads off.


End file.
